kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lingering Will
How is it possible that he can only be fought after sealing Keyholes and defeating Xemnas? There are no keyholes in KHII, and killing Xemnas ends the game. *sigh!*..... Ok, 1-Yes, there are Keyholes. I'm not sure how else to explain it to you. 2-there's anoption at the end of final mix that lets you returrn to the game after Xemnas is defeated. -xNaminéx :Technically they're not keyholes, they're loopholes in the Gummi shield around each world...or something like that.—Urutapu 23:55, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::Find me a single place in the game where it says Keyholes. Besides, the animation for the "opening" occurs in several worlds that have already had their Keyholes sealed, like Atlantica, Hollow Bastion, and Agrabah. Why would the Keyhole unlock itself and transfer to another object? They aren't Keyholes. 03:38, 26 March 2009 (UTC) But It's NOT like "Open them up!What's the worst that could happen?" Basically in KH1 the keyholes were the doors to the world's hearts(in a building, the door to the basement and foundation.keeps the house up.) In KH2 the keyholes were the roads to other worlds (the door outside) Two seperate things. :I don't think the things that Sora zaps with the Keyblade at the end of each world's primary mission are keyholes at all. Nobody calls them that, they look nothing like the keyholes from KHI, and Yen Sid makes no mention of them being Keyholes despite mentioning them specifically. 23:27, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Terra and lingering sentiment http://www.kingdomhearts3.net/scenario-mysteries-interview/ yet he doesn't correct them either,perhaps because he thought it was obvious. Terra ≠ the Lingering Sentiment: The Ultimate Proof As stated in the Ultimania, when asked about Birth by Sleep, Nomura said and I quote: "This game is set the farthest in the past of any other, so it connects to Kingdom Hearts, but the main characters are three that haven’t appeared in the other games." This is even on the BbS page for goodness sake. So there you have it. And due to the nature of the Lingering Sentiment, being found through a black and purple portal, transporting Sora and co. to another location, and its Keyblade preforming attacks unheard of for any other Keyblade, it is rather obvious that the Lingering Sentiment is an Absent Silhouette and should be classified as so. Kthnxbai!XYZ. 07:15, March 4, 2010 (UTC) News flash, idiot. That fight is NOT CANON! IT NEVER HAPPENED, IT'S JUST A FIGHT TO TEST THE PLAYER'S STRENGTH! And we are not changing the page, so don't ask us to, OK? Wow, those two are total douches. Why wouldn't we change the page if they just showed us that some of the information we have is wrong/inaccurate. Another Interview for ya http://kh2.co.uk/?page=NI/KHBBS1 to wit, May I believe the person you Fight in KH2FM+ and Terra are the same person?Because they both use a similar kind of keyblade Nomura:"If they really are the same person, or not is uncertain,though it doesn't matter If you think they are the same person" 14:50, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, but if the battle is canonical so is Sora's victory , MEANING: he is stronger. So the battle would be the hardest and impossible to be won. and Destroyer] 20:09, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Confirmed Birth by Sleep Spoilers In the climax of Terra's scenario, Master Xehanort's Heart possesses Terra's body, much like Xehanort's Heartless does to Riku. Once the process is complete, "Terranort" casts away Terra's Keyblade and Armor. As Terranort basks in his victory and begins to leave, he is trapped by a force created Terra's reassembled Armor. The Armor then uses Terra's Keyblade to defeat Terranort. I feel that this has defined the existence of Absent Silhouettes: the consciousness of a fallen character imprinted on a personal possession.XYZ. 07:14, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Protection I understand the need to admin-protect the page, but I can't even add an IL ! Agi Idup Agi Ngelaban ! 06:43, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Sperate Shouldn't there be a seperate section for Lingering Sentiment ones a biography one a boss section? --Cococrash11 20:34, January 12, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 :It's not considered a true character.Glorious CHAOS! 23:21, January 12, 2010 (UTC) LS is confusing... So, let me get this straight: The Lingering Sentiment is Terra's armor and Keybalde given life by... A) Terra's Heart, B) Terra's Soul (or an imprint of Terra), C) Master Eraqus' Heart (just putting the thought out there :P), D) any combination of the previous, or E) None of the above Multiple choice question posted by a confused HealerSpirit o_0 HealerSpirit 01:47, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Character or Boss Seeing how the Lingering Sentiment has been proven to have some importance as a character, should there be two separate articles for his character and the boss battle? --Samoth 10:20, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :Again, as Kryten said, no. Agi Idup Agi Ngelaban ! 10:45, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Lingering sentiment is not Terra's soul it's Terra's will. Terra's soul remains inside his body that is/was Xehanort along with Terra's heart. in the secret ending we see Terra and Master Xehanort in a black area with a white glow around them. This is their two seperate hearts communicating inside the heart of our Xehanort (well at this time he could be called terranort). That black space is where a heartstation should be. Lingering Sentiment is terra's lingering sentiments brought to life inside his armor. His intense feelings of hate for Xehanort and the urge to save his friends is what drives this armor. The LS really is like an entierly new kind of being, or something somewhat like an unversed. An unversed is the emotions of Vanitas manifesting themselves with his darkness. Aqua also made a LS in the secret ending but her's was to a less drastic extent. It was only powerfull enough to hold together long enough to get Terranort out of the dark realm. Though in doing this Aqua is dooming herself to wander through the dark realm alone for 12 years untill she meets Ansem the wise after KH2's explosion happens. This lingering sentiment is still alive thought and Xemnas speaks to it in the room of sleep That is the voice Xigbar hears speaking back to Xemnas. The soul in nothing in KH but the source of energy for the body to move to the heart's commands. This is why a nobody can exist without a heart, because their body still contains a soul giving it life. 02:34, January 19, 2010 (UTC)random guy You're using a lot of assumptions here. The cosmology of the Kingdom Hearts universe is that the soul/body stay together, yes. The heart is it's own seperate entity. A person's will power can be drawn from the heart, or the mind, thus creating sentient heartless and nobodies. Will power though has never been stated to be it's own driving force behind any of the machinations of the KHU. To call the LS a new being similar to the unversed is not a fact. It is a possability, yes. Untill then this is your theory. Alos, it's not explicitly stated where and when some of the scenes in the secret video take place. Ven and Terra are shown to be alive and intact at one point in the video as well as Roxas, Xion and Axel. I could easily justify that the Living Sentiment is actually Terra's Heart residing in that armor and that the conversation in the hidden scene between Xehanort and Terra is the same as Riku's when his heart was "stained" by Xehanort's Heartless. That shows that darkness can consume a heart and possibly even replace it.Neverfate 16:58, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Here's a thought This is exactly what I thought too. The Lingering Sentiment would be a nobody since it has Terra's soul and is using his armor as its body, but it would be a special one since it was not born from someone becoming a heartless. I think that this is correct, but does anyone else have anything to say? --Random Ranaun 04:26, March 28, 2010 (UTC) It has feelings and it was created because of feeling of hate angry so i would say that he is more an Unversed than a nobody--Xabryn 11:54, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Stats? Voice Acting As a Boss Infobox picture I know that this may have been cleared or OK'd, or whatever it is, but I heartily disagree with that picture in the Infobox, because that is not the Lingering Sentiment. It is Terra in his armour, and there is a huge factor that proves it: the character in the Infobox is holding the Earth Shaker keyblade, whereas the Lingering Sentiment never carried that keyblade, always using the Gaia Bane. It's like putting a picture of Ven in Roxas' infobox, just because they lookalike even though they're not the same character. Well, the same case applies here. I've already put the picture of the Lingering Sentiment back in the infobox a couple of times before, but apparently what I do and the reasons I give don't count. I say that picture of Terra in his armour has to be changed back to the one with the Lingering Sentiment. EnglishJoker 20:10, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :That picture has an error, too, because it has a cape, which does not appear in BBS. That's why there's a note right there next to the image saying that we know it's not fully correct, but it's the best we have for now.Glorious CHAOS! 22:22, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Call me crazy, but didn't the cape appear in KH2FM? Both the cape and the Gaia Bane keyblade appear in KH2FM, and the LS never wields the Earth Shaker once in the series. That would make the pic with the cape far more accurate than the one of Terra in his armour. But, of course, since when does my opinion count? EnglishJoker 16:06, March 23, 2010 (UTC) "Canonicity" trivia Although the game does not unlock the battle until the save file has a "I beat Xemnas!" sticker on it, the battle itself is still played before the end of the game - you can beat the LS, and then go beat Xemnas. I think this should be interpreted more like a Prince of Persia type thing - the first run through is, "Here's the basic story," and then the return to the game and fight with the LS is, "But here's what REALLY happened."Glorious CHAOS! 16:53, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Quote I think the Lingering Sentiment quote is wrong. Various subs say that the LS says "Aqua...Ven...Someday, I'll definitely..." Vaddie 14:06, March 25, 2010 (UTC) "Thoughts" I haven't seen the original japanese, but the word for "soul" in Japanese can be translated as "thoughts", as well as the word for "heart" (though I doubt Lissar would have missed that interpretation). I think we should check this before saying it isn't his soul or his heart.Glorious CHAOS! 04:15, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Here's a thought... True or False? Alright, just clearing this up. I'm a little lost here. The LS is just Terra's armor, right? Not him himself?Innosense 21:41, April 12, 2010 (UTC)